Ethan the Rhino
by ss3ethan
Summary: This is the story of my Sonic fan character.


Hey everyone, my name is ss3Ethan and I'll be writing a fan fic on my characters whole life with the Sonic characters. If you need to imagine my character he is a Turquoise rhino with green pants, no top and black gloves and yellow shoes. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1: Meeting Sonic and the gang.

Ethan was dashing through a forest, he had no one to train with, if he could find someone he would be stronger in less time, he had trouble looking for worthy opponents, there has been no one so far who is at his strength. He made it near the end of the forest when he saw a blue hedgehog shadow boxing.

"Hey." Ethan looked at the hedgehog with a smile on his face. "You up for a sparring match?" Ethan got into a fighting stance.

"You bet!" The blue hedgehog got into a stance of his own. "Go!" The blue hedgehog disappeared.

"At l00 people have tried that trick on me so it won't work." Ethan threw his hand out to his left side hitting the blue hedgehog on the face.

"But how did you know I was there?" The blue hedgehog was confused.

"Like I said; at least 100 people have tried that trick on me." Ethan dashed toward the blue hedgehog sending a kick to the hedgehog's ribs, sending him flying into a tree. "Is that it?" Ethan stood waiting for the blue hedgehog to make the next move.

"Oh no, it's no where near over yet." The blue hedgehog then turned yellow.

"I felt that power increase, this should be good." Ethan dashed at the now yellow hedgehog and pulled a Z-Saber out slashing like mad at the blue hedgehog.

"Whoa, watch it, you're gonna cut one of my quills off!"

"That's the idea you dolt!" Ethan then threw his saber toward the hedgehog as it cloned into 5 copies each spinning toward the hedgehog.

"Chaos Contr—. " The yellow hedgehog stopped as Ethan had him in a hold.

"Now you're gonna get hit!" Ethan moved away at the last second to watch the yellow hedgehog get hit.

"You're good. We could use a fighter like you to help save the world."

Ethan looked at the hedgehog as he turned from yellow back to blue. "Have you got a training chamber? If you do then it's a yes, I want to learn how you did that yellow form.

"It took me a while of training to get it myself but OK, sure, follow me." The hedgehog started walking deeper into the forest. We live in the forest so no one can see where we are."

"Pretty smart move there, uh, what's your name by the way?"

"My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic held his hand out to shake his hand. "What about you?"

"My name's Ethan, Ethan the Rhino." Ethan shook the hand Sonic held out. "How many people live in this house of yours by the way?"

"We have 5 people including me, 3 guys and 2 girls."

"OK, it's all cool."

About 10 minutes of walking later they made it to a blue and yellow house. "Nice place Sonic."

"Hey thanks, better show you in so you can set up your room."

"No thanks, I sleep better on the floor." Ethan turned around to show the scar from when he slept on a bed and a spike came out of the bottom into his back. "This happened 5 years ago."

"That looks like it hurts; do you want me to heal it for you?"

"No, it's a reminder not to sleep on a bed."

"Well let's go inside and meet the gang." Sonic walked in with Ethan following. Sonic pointed to a group with a yellow fox and a red echidna. "The fox is Tails and the Echidna is Knuckles.

"Nice to meet you." Ethan greeted the two.

"We know your name; we have cameras in the forest to make sure Sonic doesn't get kidnapped." Tails said.

"Try to ignore him Ethan, he talks a lot about Technology." Sonic whispered.

"So what, I'm a technology guy as well, 5 computers at where I used to live." Ethan said back to Sonic.

"Let's meet the ladies." Sonic and Ethan walked to another room a pink hedgehog was laying on a bed while a bat was sorting out books on the bookshelf. "The bat is Rouge and the pink hedgehog over there is Amy."

"Nice to meet you." Ethan said to both of the ladies, he already has fallen in love with Amy but she was looking at Sonic with a love stare so Ethan immediately knew she was in love with Sonic.

"Nice to meet you Ethan; Tails told us all about you, I'm Rouge." The bat said.

"Hi there, I'm Amy." Amy said before going back to writing.

"Hey Sonic, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"Yeah, OK." Sonic and Rouge walked into an empty room. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tonight, I have a place picked out."

"Well you're better than Amy, OK then."

"I'll tell Tails right now." Rouge then walked to Tails and told him the news. Tails immediately went to Amy's room.

"Amy! I know you won't like this news but Rouge is going out on a date with Sonic tonight." Tails told the pink hedgehog.

"What! No, why did he pick her over me?" Amy went straight to lying down on her bed crying.

Ethan walked into the room. "What's up with Amy?"

"She loved Sonic and now Sonic is going on a date with Rouge." Tails said before leaving the room. Ethan walked towards Amy's bed and sat down next to her.

"I heard about everything." Ethan said.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah." Ethan's cheeks turned to a bright pink. "I'm in love with you."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes it is Amy, and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

"Yes, yes I will."

End of chapter 1.


End file.
